A Rival Then A
by Kiriri Kariria
Summary: May goes to the Glenn Region, which consists of Contests and Gym Battles. She meets Drew and travels with him, and also meets some new friends, like Brock, Misty and Ash. MayxDrew
1. Chapter 1

So…Um…well…I've got another MayxDrew Fic…And well…Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Meeting

May happily walked into the Pokémon Center, getting ready for the contest in this town.

"Nurse Joy, could you please heal my Pokémon?" May asked Nurse Joy, who was busy flipping through a few papers and looked frustrated by her actions but still managed to keep a happy face.

"Sure! It would be a pleasure too! But I'm sorry, young lady; could you please wait for a while first? I have some things to do." Nurse Joy said, smiling sweetly.

May looked at the mess Nurse Joy made, papers all over the desk, her seat and the floor. A paper was on the table, moving a little as the fan was blowing hard from above, and eventually fell on the floor.

---

Two little kids, a boy and a girl, were laughing hysterically, seeing as a paper was stuck on Nurse Joy's back.

---

"Nurse Joy, may I ask what are you doing?" May said, but knowing that curiosity kills the cat.

"Oh, this weeks contest had many participants and somehow, all their entries that were recorded on this-um, all of this papers, I accidentally slipped and fell while all the papers landed everywhere. I'm busy sorting them out by numbers from the first to the last." Nurse Joy said, nervously. "I'm going to get in big trouble, and I need to sort them out fast before the contest starts."

Seeing as she wanted her Pokémon healed fast as they needed more training, and seeing Nurse Joy in such a big mess, she wanted to help out.

"I'll gladly help, Nurse Joy! I'm also registering for the contest, but I'll help you first." May said, picking up a few papers on the floor.

"Thanks a lot! I just hope I can get them done in time…" Nurse Joy said, grateful to May.

"Here, this is number 5, and here's…Drew?" May said bewildered, picking up a piece of paper.

"Drew's registered for the contest, too?" May said, as happiness filled her.

She hadn't seen him for a long time and she missed him. She smile happily as she picked up the rest of the papers, arranging them even though she didn't know what she was doing, she was thinking of someone, but somehow, by luck, she sort them all correctly.

"Thanks a lot!" Nurse Joy said happily.

May snapped back into reality. She looked at the papers in disbelief as it was all sort out correctly.

"Now, to get you registered for the contest…" Nurse Joy said, typing some details on the computer.  
"Could you please pass me your Contest Pass?"

"Sure!" May said, digging into her bag to find her Contest Pass.

She took it out as she placed it on the desk and passed it to Nurse Joy.

"May, from PetalBurg City…" Nurse Joy said, engrossed in the computer.

She began to type words faster and clicked the button, 'Enter', at last.

"There! All registered, now please wait for a while before you come and collect your Pokémon, is that alright with you?" Nurse Joy asked, passing back her Contest Pass to May.

"Of course! I'll just be exploring this town." May said, walking away, out of the Pokémon Center.

---

May took out her Pokédex as she checked the place she was in.

"Hmm…Rillowin Town?" May said, in a tone as if she was interested.

"Let's see what they have here…"

May clicked some buttons as they made a 'DUH!' sound. They freaked some Pokémon, like baby Taillows perching on the tree, looking at it with curiosity. A few footsteps could be heard from behind May as she turned around. The boy had green hair, emerald eyes and a smirk plastered on his face as always. May immediately knew who he was-Drew.

"Well, well, well, look who's here. You don't even know anything in this town, do you?" Drew said, in a snobbish tone.

"W-Well! I do!" May said, trying to cover up.

"What's that in your hand?" Drew asked, clearly referring to her Pokédex.

"Oh, um, it was just to call someone! Call someone!" May said, nervously.

"Yeah right, and anyway, it's been a long time we've seen each other so…" Drew said, taking a rose out of his pocket.

Surprisingly, the rose wasn't folded or cramped up, seeing as the pocket was so small. May wondered how Drew did that without crumpling the rose. Drew threw the rose high in the air as May caught it. May could just feel its thorns and was almost pricked by it.

"Want to go out with me?" Drew asked.

---

The few girls that were watching quietly began to wail loudly and cry.

---

"What did you just say?" May said, not believing her ears.

Drew chuckled.

"I knew you would say that, when I said 'go out with me', it's as in a friend reunion or something." Drew said, looking at her, as if he was pleading with her to say yes.

May gulped. Having a friend reunion with Drew? She didn't think so, Drew might make fun of her or-May looked into his eyes. They were like pleading her to say yes or something.

---

The girls stopped wailing and hope rose in them. They murmered something about getting that stupid girl away from Drew.

---

"Um, okay?" May said, though secretly wanting to go with him.

Well, he may make fun of her, but it was quite enjoyable being with him. Especially when she had nothing to do for the next…three hours. Then again, what was she talking about?

"Since I have nothing better else to do…" May added, who didn't want to sound like she wanted to go with him.

"You mean don't know what to do. Come on, just follow me." Drew interrupted.

May was about to make back a snappy remark, but seeing as it was pointless, she kept her mouth shut and followed him. How could she miss him? He was so…so…ARGH!

"Where are you going?" May asked, glancing around the shops around her.

"You'll see, follow me." Drew said, not turning back or doing anything else.

"You know, if you are going to take me somewhere, at least tell me where we are going!" May yelled, angry at him.

"So what if I'm not telling you?" Drew said, turning back and doing his hair-flick.  
"Stop being so impatient and follow me. And you have to work on your temper problem. "

Anger rose in May as her face turned all red over, going to explode.

"I do not have a temper problem! If only you would just keep your mouth shut!" May yelled, putting her hands on her hips.

"There's your temper problem again…" Drew pointed out.

Drew smirked as he walked away.

May stomped her foot on the ground angrily as a few people look at her weirdly. Just because of him, her day had been ruined.

--

And…Comments are appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

YAY! Reviews! (Huggles)

* * *

**Chapter 2-Cancelled?**

May sighed as she followed Drew, quickening her steps.

_Why am I following him? He just insulted me! What's wrong with me? _

May thought angrily, asking herself why she was following him. While she was thinking of him, she didn't know she was blushing. When she came to her senses, she mentally kicked herself.

_Why am I blushing? Why am I following him? Why do I-_

May saw three girls, the first one had brown hair, wearing a scarf around her neck and had a plain pink shirt with blue jean shorts. The second one had black hair, wearing a short yellow dress. And the last one had orange hair, wearing a blue tube top and a green mini-skirt. They were flashing their eyelashes at Drew, who seemed to be ignoring them. They got angry, but soon cooled down and decided to use a different tactic. They crowded around Drew as they begin flirting with him, as he was desperately trying to get rid of them. May soon felt jealousy rising in her, and walked over to Drew. Drew immediately thought of a plan, and soon grabbed May's hands as she blushed.

"Um, sorry, whoever you are. But I already have a girlfriend…" Drew lied, hoping that they would fall for his lie.

May blushed, but didn't know why. The girls soon glared at May after hearing his words, and said

"Well, my name is Lily…" The first one said, flashing her eyelashes at him, in a seducing way.

"And my name is Violet…" The second one said, smiling to him.

"And my name is Helena…" The third one said, doing both smiling and flashing her eyeslashes.

"We'll be here if you ever ditch your little girlfriend!" They said, giggling as they walked away, giving a last glare to May.

May glared at them back. Drew released his hold on May, and shrugged.

"Well, let's get going." Drew said.

May nodded.

---

The café was decorated with pictures of the seas or flowers hanging on the wall. Drew and May sat down on a table that had some flowers in a vase on the right side of the table. Drew and May sat down as they picked up their menus.

"So? What do you want? My treat." Drew asked May.

"Thanks!" May said, happy that she didn't have to pay.  
"Do you know any nice food?"

"Since you don't really know anything…" Drew said, ignoring the glare May was giving him. "I guess we'll have the same."

A girl came with a notepad in her hand, and a pen in the other.

"Hi, I'm your waiter. What would you like to order?" The girl asked, though focusing her attention on Drew.

"We'll have two plates of fruit salad and plain water, please." Drew ordered, ignoring the girl.

"Okay, your order will be coming in about 5-10 minutes." The waiter said, writing the orders on the note pad and headed back to the kitchen.

Drew then decided to start a conversation.

"So, where's your little brother?" Drew asked.

"Oh, my brother is traveling on his own to earn gym badges and to compete in the Pokémon League." May replied.

"Oh. So, you must be very lost on you way here then…" Drew teased.

"I didn't! Well…maybe a couple of wrong directions…" May said, blushing in embarrassment.

Drew chuckled. Sometimes, May can be funny.

"Don't laugh! It's as if you know this place well!" May yelled.

"I know this place well, it's my home region." Drew declared.

"You mean you live in this region?" May asked.

"Yeah." Drew answered.

And before they could carry on their conversation, the waiter brought their food and drinks, and placed it on the table The waiter smiled sweetly and said

"Thank you and enjoy your meal."

"Thanks." Both May and Drew said, digging into the food.

--

When both of them finished their meal, they got ready for the contest as they went inside a room. (AN: What do you call those rooms that you wait for your turn to do your appeal?) May sat on a bench, nervous as usual while Drew was leaning on the wall, keeping his cool.

"Can you stop being nervous? It's not like you are going to do something bad or something." Drew said, irritated.

"I'm scared that I'll mess up! What if I slipped and fall again? What if I took the wrong Pokéball? What if I tell the wrong moves?" May said, getting up and pacing around.

"Stop it! Now you are making me feel giddy!" Drew said, very irritated now.

"Who asked you to look at me! It's-

May said but was interrupted by the announcer, Vivian, who spoke on the speaker.

"Attention ladies and gentlemen, I'm sorry but the contest will not be going on." Vivian said, with a slight disappointment in her voice.

"WHAT?" Drew and May yelled.

Apparently, the crowd and other coordinators were saying the same thing too.

"One of the judges has fell sick and the other two judges will be taking care of him. I'm sorry but the contest is cancelled. Hopefully the next contest will carry on." Vivian said, her voice booming in the speakers.

Drew and May sighed.

"I'll have to wait for the next contest then…" May murmured sadly.

May walked out of the contest hall doorway when Drew called out to her.

"What, Drew?" May asked.

"Well…since you and I are coordinators…" Drew said, looking away to avoid her seeing as he was blushing.

"Yeah?" May asked.

"Would you like to travel with me?" Drew asked, blushing madly.

He hoped that May would agree. And to his luck, May replied, smiling happily,

"Sure! It's good to have some company!"

Drew smiled.

"But first…" May said, yawning. "I'm going to take a rest in the Pokemon Center…"

"Lazy pig!" Drew said. "Now, no wonder you were nervous. You were scared you would fall asleep!"

May glared at him, and they spent the day, teasing each other.

* * *

Remember! Comments are DEARLY appreciated! 


End file.
